ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia and Logan
Delia and Logan, also known as Dogan, is the friendship pairing between Delia Delfano and Logan Watson. They are best friends and are shown to be very close despite that Delia sometimes messes with and makes fun of Logan. Delia and Logan are portrayed by Sarah Gilman and Austin North. For the cast pairing, see Austin and Sarah Relationship Delia and Logan are best friends and in the group with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. They've known each other for a really long time, and when they were in third grade, Logan was the first one that wanted Delia in the group when she was new. In Season 1, they are shown to be very close and can work well together. It is also shown in episodes like Lindylicious and Next of Pumpkin that Delia likes to somewhat manipulate Logan into doing things, but are still best friends. In Season 2, their friendship has grown a lot and it is shown again in episodes like Lindy in the Middle that Logan and Delia can work well together, despite both hating having to do work. Other Names *'Dogan ('D''/elia) and L/'ogan)' *'Lelia (L'/ogan and D/elia) *'Deligan ('Deli''/a and Lo/'gan)' *'Delogan (Del/''ia and L/ogan)' Moments Season 1 [[The Pilot|'The Pilot']] *They(along with the rest of the gang) go to the party. *They(along with the rest of the gang)get in trouble by Logan's parents. *Delia whispers to Logan (and Lindy) that their parents are waiting. * Logan said to Lindy that they'll trade Delia every other week. * Logan stared at Delia while smiling. [[Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station|'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station']] *Delia and Logan(along with Garrett and Jasmine) helped Lindy. *He asked her "Do they give everyone a tiara just for participating?" *He stared at her and smiled while she was singing the birthday song. * When Delia said she had an important thing to say, Logan looked very interested. [[The New Guy|'The New Guy']] * Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) had mani-peddies. * They both hung out with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett at Rumble Juice. *Logan and Delia(along with the rest of the gang)dyed their hair pink. *They hung out at Logan (and Lindy's) basement along with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *Logan and Delia(along with the rest of the gang) gasp when Tom told his story. *When Tom was telling a story about him and a shark, Delia and Logan sat next to each other. *They both voted to get rid of Tom. *Logan said that Delia made a great first impression. *Logan handed Delia her smoothie and sat next to her on the arm of the chair. *When the new guy left they were sitting very close to each other, but one of them could have easily sat on the other singles eater chair. *During the group hug he put his arm around her back. *When Lindy threw the tacos on Delia's face, Logan looked concerned. * When tom was about to sit with other group Delia said to Logan "I'll get behind him and you knock him down" showing that they could work well together. * When Delia asked Tom if she could touch his socks, Logan looked at her with a strange face. * When Delia suggested a way to get rid of Tom, Garret interrupted her but Logan wanted her to finish. *When Garrett said his version of the story, Delia told him, "That's not even close to what happened, Garrett!", and Logan agreed with her, saying, "Yeah. That's not how we walked to the plane at all!" Dear High School Self *They (along with Jasmine and Garrett) wanted to know what Lindy was hiding. *Logan asked Delia why she came from a harder entrance and Delia replied with "And how much fun did you have getting here?." *Logan and Delia both listened to Jasmine and were near her. *Delia and Logan(along with the rest of the gang) were mad at Lindy when they read her letter. *Logan and Delia (along with the rest of the gang) tried to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter. *Delia and Logan both read Lindy's letter and were very mad at her. * In the ending of the episode, when they were all hugging, Delia and Logan were next to each other. *They group hugged *When Delia said, "I don't believe it, it's rat Damon!", Logan said, "Guys, that's not rat Damon. That's just a rat!" [[If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout|'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout']] * They sat next to each other at lunch in the beginning of the episode. * Logan asked Delia to be his assistant for the project. * They sat next to each other when they were having a meeting in the basement. * She mocked his hotel idea in a friendly way while sitting next to him. *They were sitting next to each other before going on Barracuda Boardroom Lindylicious *Delia asks Logan if he was having trouble with the book he was reading. *Logan tried to copy Delia's book report. *Delia catches Logan and he said he wanted to use her lipstick. *Delia lets Logan use her lipstick. *Delia takes a picture of Logan with lipstick on. *Delia isn't fooled and gets angry that he tried to copy her book report. *Delia tricks Logan and says that there's a movie on the book he's reading and that he should come. *Logan does what Delia says and takes notes even though it isn't really the movie. *Logan apologized twice for looking in Delia's bag. * The two of them (along with Jasmine) watched "I <3 Baklava" together. *They sit next to each other when watching the movie. * Delia was angry at Logan for getting a good grade on his report by using the tuxedo effect. *Delia laughs a bit when Logan says he'd tell her when he would get to page two of the book on the Odyssey Snow Problem ' *Logan said hi to Delia and not Jasmine. *They cooked the raccoon together, when Logan said "not on my watch." *Delia was very surprised that Logan was the "man of the house". * Delia made fun of him about the cheap on deals. * She mocked him about being the man of the house. * Delia and Logan were alone in the cabana's living room until Garret and Lindy arrived. 'Now Museum, Now You Don't *Delia was saying good things about Logan *She said that he had a sparkling personality and was very likable. *They were sitting next to each other in the cafeteria and she was staring at him. [[In the Doghouse with the White House|'In the Doghouse with the White House']] * In the hotel, while Delia was speaking on the phone, Logan was looking at her. * In the same scene, they were standing next to each other. Phone Challenge *He sat by her at lunch. * When Garrett got off topic about Delia having a boyfriend Logan stayed on topic. *Logan acted surprised that Delia had a boyfriend. * When they were trying to save Logan's phone they were standing next to each other. * Delia kept the pact for Logan while Jasmine didn't. * Logan (along with the rest of the gang) shaved his eyebrows to support Delia. Twin It to Win It *He smiled when he saw her in his basement. *While he clapped and smiled Lindy just looked. * Logan thought that practicing for the test would be boring, but he changed his mind after he saw Delia. [[Lindy Nose Best|'Lindy Nose Best']] * When they were all in the Watson's basement and Delia was giving advice to Lindy, Logan agreed with her. * Delia seemed surprised when she figured out that Jasmine and Logan were "dating." * When Jasmine told Delia that she was fake dating Logan to make Mike jealous, Delia didn't act surprised anymore Logan's Run * In the beginning of the episode, before Lindy arrived, they were talking just the two of them. * Both of them mocked Lindy. * He laughed at Delia's joke. * They both were disgusted by the snot otter. * She mocked him about his run. * She was the only one of the gang who was honest with Logan about the other's and her opinion of his run. * She showed him a video of him running on her iPad. Bad News * Delia and Logan both worked on the "Ditka High School News" team. * They sat next to each other in homeroom * They both looked very bored with Jasmine's morning announcements. * Logan seemed surprised when he saw Delia on AM Morning studio. * When Jasmine introduced Delia by saying she was wonderful, Logan seemed to agree. *Logan calls Delia Deelz. *Logan asked Delia, "Could this be any more boring?", about Jasmine's news report, and she replied with, " Yes. Yes, it could". Next of Pumpkin * In the beginning of the episode, when Logan and Lindy were telling the story, they were sitting next to each other. * She (along with Jasmine and Garret) agreed with Logan's point of view. * They were together before Lindy started to sing her apologize song. * They had a little conversation after Lindy left. * He calls her by her nickname (Deelz). * She called him. * She said to him that he was no angel. * Delia manipulated Logan, just like he manipulated his sister, showing that they are alike. * When Lindy asked him why he was scooping Delia's pumpkin he said that he was doing a selfless favor for someone he cared about. * When Lindy finds out that Logan is just pretending to be mad at her, Delia asks her what she is going to do with him, showing that she cares about him. [[Bicycle Thief|'Bicycle Thief']] * Delia looked surprised when Logan showed up in the dumpster. * When Garret got caught they were standing next to each other. * When Logan was getting out of the dumpster, he touched Delia's hand for a brief moment. Merry Miss Sis * Delia (and Garrett and Jasmine) went over to Logan's (and Lindy's) house for Christmas. * Logan looked shocked when Delia was a cheerleader, after making his wish that Lindy wasn't his sister. * Logan knew that the real Delia couldn't stand cheerleaders. * Delia looked concerned when the tree fell on Logan. * He looked upset when he saw that Delia wasn't herself anymore. * He thought that she giving up her individuality was terrible, meaning that he liked Delia just the way she was. * He wanted Bad Jasmine to straight Cheerleader Delia out. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Slumber Partay * The two of them (along with the rest of the gang) were hanging out in the Rumble Juice on the beginning of the episode. * Delia was the first person to notice Logan in the room. * She looked surprised when she saw him. * He congratulated her for losing a freckle and she nodded at him. [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitoes and Muskrats']] * They (along with the rest of the gang) were hanging in the basement on the beginning of the episode. * They were in the basement * Garret told Logan that he was going to kiss Delia, in response, Logan said that she was a really good friend. * Both of them (along with Jasmine) stood up for Lindy. [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] * Delia left her Home Ec. project for the last minute, just like Logan would do. * Logan thought that Jasmine should apologize to Delia. * Delia didn't believe Jasmine when she said that Logan gave good advice to her, because she knows that giving good advice is very unlike him. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! * Delia and Logan (along with Lindy) were hanging out in Rumble Juice * Delia laughed when she thought Logan was joking when he answered a question in a very funny, aloof way. * Delia was really worried about Logan's future, showing that she cares about him and what happens to him. * They got into a little discussion in the locker scene. Also, they were standing next to each other in that same scene. * Delia hid in Logan (and Lindy's) basement * Delia looked happy for Logan when he got his C+ oh his history test all by himself. * In the end of the episode, Delia scared Logan with the water gun. * Delia laughed really hard when Logan got scared of the water gun. Logan Finds Out! * Delia wanted Logan (and Jasmine) to perform in the play she wrote. * She didn't want to know how Logan got a girlfriend. * She looked very surprised when she discovered that Jasmine liked Logan, by saying "And may I just say, holy mackerel, Jasmine likes Logan?!" * Delia was the first to notice that Logan wasn't at Rumble Juice. * Delia congratulated Logan for the role as the "Listening Tree", even though she didn't know it was him. * Logan wanted to tell Delia (and Garrett) that he knew that Jasmine liked him. 'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday' *Delia (and Jasmine and Garrett) wanted to make Logan's (and Lindy's) sixteenth birthday extra-special *Logan said Delia always acted weird *Delia (and Jasmine and Garrett) acted nervous around Logan (and Lindy) *Logan thanked Delia (and Jasmine and Garrett) for the party and apologised for missing it 'Lindy in the Middle' *They had science together *They worked on their science project together *Neither one of them wanted to work on their project *They visited Aubury's house together *They presented their project together *Delia called Logan handsome *Logan seemed confused when Delia called him handsome and gave her a slightly weird look, as if he almost didn't like the compliment. *Logan stood close to Delia *They were alone in Rumble Juice before Jasmine and Aubrey came in *They sat close on the couch at Rumble Juice *Logan offered to get Delia a smoothie *Delia had a confused look on her face when Logan didn't pronounce conscience properly and called it con-science. 'Elementary, My Dear Watson' *They had a scene together *Logan investigated Delia as someone who might have stolen the horn *Logan complimented Delia's headphones, saying they were cool *Delia thanked Logan when he complimented her headphones and said they were her dad's *Logan called Delia Delz. 'Bite Club' *They are in Rumble Juice together *They mention the science project they did together, from Lindy in the Middle *They go to New York together *Delia calls Logan "pretty boy" *Delia, awkwardly, rubs Logan's chest and he gives her a confused look *Delia switches costumes with Logan so that nothing bad would happen to him *They spend a lot of time together in this episode *Logan and Delia sit next to each other on the couch at Rumble Juice. 'The Rescuers' *Logan and Delia help save the animal shelter, along with the rest of the group *Delia, twice, says that Logan is a great guy *Delia is very happy for Logan that he and Jasmine are finally a couple and share their first kiss, because Delia ships Logan with Jasmine and she knows how much Logan and Jasmine have wanted to be together as well as how strong their feelings are for each other. *Logan gives Delia a confused look when she comes up with the idea of calling the band, 'The Delia Delfano Experience', but he seems to find it funny. *They group hug with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. 'Trivia' 'Similarities' *They both are friends with Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett. *They (along with the rest of the gang) eventually got annoyed by Tom. *They (along with the rest of the gang) go to DITKA high school. *They were the only two looking for a real relationship in Earth Boys Are Icky *They both know about Jasmine's crush on Logan. *They both dated someone. (Delia dated Brandon from Dog Date Afternoon! to The Rescuers; and Logan dated Erin from Logan Finds Out! to Falling for... Who?.) *They both hate doing school work. *They're both part of a band - The Rescuers (along with Jasmine, Lindy and Garrett) *They both play musical instruments - Logan plays the drums and Delia plays the piano. *They both hate working on projects *They've both have/had a serious relationship - Delia with Brandon and Logan with Jasmine. 'Differences' *Delia is female but Logan is male. *Delia's hair is dark brown but Logan's hair is dirty blonde. *Logan's eyes are blue while Delia's hazel. *Delia loves mani-peddies but Logan hates them. *Delia wears glasses and Logan doesn't. * Delia loves the novel "Penelope Harkness: Pioneer Woman," but Logan gets irritated by it. * Logan is older than Delia *Logan is dating someone (Jasmine), but Delia isn't. *Logan plays the drums, but Delia doesn't *Delia plays the piano, but Logan doesn't. *Logan has more of a dating history than Delia *Logan has admitted to being in love with Jasmine, but Delia has never admitted to loving Brandon *Its been shown who Logan ends up with (Jasmine) but it's unknown who Delia ends up with. *Logan is in a serious relationship - with Jasmine - but Delia isn't *Delia gets along with Lindy better than Logan does *Logan can't pronounce conscience properly, but Delia can *Logan has known what it's like to suffer from a huge heartbreak, but Delia hasn't 'Facts' *They've known each other since the third grade. *When Delia acted like a dog when they were younger and Delia was new, Logan was actually happy and wanted to keep her. *Delia has more hair on her legs than Logan's. *They have biology together *Logan knows that Delia has been taking piano lessons. 'Trademarks' *'Number -' Delia and Logan's number is 10 because both have 5 letters in their name and 5+5=10. *'Subject - 'Spray - ''They both work together on the spray (along with the rest of the group) *'Color - Red - ''They are both seen wearing red at the same time in most episodes 'Quotes [[Season 1|'Season 1']] [[The Pilot|'The Pilot']] [[Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station|'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station']] [[The New Guy|'The New Guy']] [[Dear High School Self|'Dear High School Self']] [[If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout|'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout']] [[Lindylicious|'Lindylicious']] [[Snow Problem|'Snow Problem']] Now Museum, Now You Don't Phone Challenge [[Logan's Run|'Logan's Run']] Bad News Next of Pumpkin ' Bicycle Thief Merry Miss Sis Season 2 Slumber Partay The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! Logan Finds Out! 'Lindy in the Middle' 'Elementary, My Dear Watson' 'Bite Club' 'The Rescuers' Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Relationship Category:Relationship Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Delia and Logan Category:Delia Delfano Category:Logan Watson Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Season 2 Pairings